


Quickly

by Vulpixune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you can't describe situations with words, and your relationship with Corporal Levi is one of those situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickly

**Author's Note:**

> This written for two reasons: number one, to celebrate getting 300 watchers on DeviantArt. Two, I was sick of reading all those fanfics where the reader and Levi are secretly in love and then they confess and then the sex happens. I wanted something not romantic AT ALL. So this was born.

You thoughtfully chewed on a cookie as you walked through the bright hallways of the Survey Corps headquarters. It was a holiday, and most people had gotten permission to go and visit their families today. Your parents had died during the Battle of Trost, and with no remaining family, you stayed at the headquarters. _That and,_ you remembered as you bit down on the chocolate cookie (an extreme luxury these days). _My boyfriend stayed behind._

Well, he wasn’t _really_ your boyfriend. He was a lover, without the romantic connotation. There simply wasn’t a word that could perfectly describe your relationship with him. Not even ‘fuck buddy’ summed it up. All you two did was work together and fuck; unless he was training with you or you two were on an expedition, you never really talked to him all that much. You had never cuddled with him before, he had never taken you out on a date, hell the only kisses you shared were ones to get the fire of lust started. Although, recently he’d started sending you little gifts after particularly good hook ups. The first one, a beautiful set of colorful hair ribbons, was after you gave him an exceptionally great blow job. The next was a pretty beaded bracelet that showed up in your dorm after you agreed to bondage. And the last, most recent one was this large chocolate cookie in return for you being completely submissive to what he wanted. 

_Although I really shouldn’t get gifts for any of those things,_ you mused as you turned a corner. _After all, I want everything as much as he does. But I do like getting these presents. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to keep my mouth shut about it._ You passed an empty storage closet, glancing inside as you swallowed the last delicious bit of chocolaty goodness. The sound of boot soles against the wood floor filled the hallway, but you didn’t have the chance to look around to see who it was. Lightning fast, the man had your front pressed against the cool stone wall, his nimble hands roaming your body. 

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Lance Corporal Levi complained, planting hungry kisses on your neck. The feeling was pleasant, and sent shivers down your spine. 

“You could have just called me into your office,” you told him, leaning your head back onto his shoulder. 

“I needed to get out. I need you right now,” he said, half-begging as his fingers fiddled with the bottom button of your blouse, waiting for you to give the all-clear for him to proceed. 

“A quickie or do you wanna go to my bedroom and play around a bit?” you asked teasingly. You were well aware he wanted something fast, but you liked to tease him. It made things more interesting. He bit down on the crook of your neck none too softly, making you squeak. 

“I can’t drag it out. I have a meeting in an hour,” he told you, a hint of frustration in his voice. You decided to take pity on him and stop the teasing. 

“All right, I’m down for a quickie,” you said. He hummed in satisfaction, kissing your neck. 

“Do you have a sponge on you or should I run to my office and grab one?” he questioned. 

“I put one in this morning; I figured later today we’d be having sex so I decided I should deal with birth control before hand.” He kissed your jaw before nipping at it. 

“You’re perfect,” he murmured, grabbing your wrist and pulling you into the nearby storage closet. The fact he didn’t place things in front of the door to prevent anyone from opening it clued you in to how badly he needed a release. His lips crashed into yours, his body pressing your back into the cool stones of the wall. You moaned contentedly into his kiss, welcoming the feel of his body so close to yours. It was something that happened on a near-daily basis, but you couldn’t get enough of it. It was thrilling and comforting all at the same time. 

The tip of your tongue brushed against his lip. He swiftly opened his mouth, allowing your tongue to slide in. Softly moaning, you explored his mouth. Your fingertips glided over the front of his chest, pushing his leather jacket off of his shoulders and down his arms. Excitement was pooling in the pit of your stomach as Levi practically tore your jacket off of you. There was always the worry lingering in the back of your mind that one day, this sort of rendezvous would no longer be exciting. 

But it was always exciting. 

Every single time. 

Buttons went flying as you practically ripped Levi’s shirt open, desperate to touch him. Your hands glided across his chest, feeling his soft flesh and hard muscle. His fingertips danced under your shirt. He didn’t even bother to undo the buttons; he just pulled it up and over your head. Your bra joined your shirt and jacket on the floor. Before the cold air could bite your chest, Levi greedily latched onto your breasts. Your breath hitched as he pinched your nipples in the spaces between his fingers. A quiet mewl came from you as he pinched harder and harder, sending electric shocks down to your core. 

His kisses become more aggressive and selfish, his hips pressing and grinding against yours with an amount of pressure you hadn’t thought possible. You could feel you lover getting harder and harder, his warmth rubbing against you desperately for some satisfaction. Your own desire was strengthening and instinct took over. Your hands hurried undid his belt and zipper. All you wanted was him. He grunted, apparently pleased with how things were going, and went to undo your own belt and pants. Curiosity tried to interrupt your lust as Levi struggled with taking your leg harness and pants off; you assumed he was just pulling things down to get better access to your heat but he was trying to remove the clothing from your body completely. 

“Take your shoes off. I can’t fucking get your clothes off if you still have your shoes on,” he growled, sending you an intimidating glare. 

“All right, all right, hold on,” you obliged him, stepping on your heels to get your boots loose. He ripped them off, and your harness and pants hit the opposite wall as Levi recklessly pulled them off. You had to admit, the image of him on his knees was pretty damn sexy. Instead of standing up, like you thought he would, his head moved towards your wetness and gave you a good lick. A deep moan from you was cut short as you clamped your hands over your mouth. The last thing you needed was someone hearing you and Levi fucking in a closet, especially when he was eating you out, something that was a well-loved but extremely rare treat. Ecstasy ran through your veins as Levi licked and sucked your clit, his fingers teasingly gliding over your wet entrance. You propped up your leg on Levi’s bare shoulder, letting him have easier access to your body. 

As hard as you tried, you couldn’t contain the pleasured moans dripping from your mouth as he licked you fervently. His fingers slipped into your vagina, thrusting them in and out at a teasingly gentle pace. You whimpered, looking down at him, silently begging him to be rougher. His grey eyes flitted up to you, soaking in your desperate expression. You could feel him smirk. He chuckled, and slowed his overall pace. 

“Keep that up and I’ll leave you,” you threatened darkly, glaring at him and heart pounding. Your body was screaming for release, and here he was toying with you. He gave your clit one last firm lick before standing up. He wiped his wet fingers around your entrance. 

“I highly doubt that,” he said smugly, undoing his pants and, along with his leg harness and boots, discarding them. “You need this as much as me.” _Damn him._ You leaned in, biting the crook of his neck hard enough to leave a mark before getting on your knees. His hiss of pain turned into one of pleasure as you took his tip into your tongue. “Oh God, I needed this,” he quietly moaned, fingers entwining themselves in your [color] hair. 

_I’ll give him a taste of his own medicine,_ you thought, giving soft licks to his tip before edging down on his shaft. _Make him feel insanely good before I stop right before he orgasms._ Your tongue caressed his cock as your hands ghosted up and down what wasn’t in your mouth yet. It wasn’t long before he was panting, his grip on your hair tighter and his moans getting too loud. You could feel he was close, and, giving him one last playful flick of your tongue, let go of him. He gave you a deadly glare as you looked back up at him smugly. _Oh how the tables have turned._

“If you wanted to finish, maybe you should have been more considerate to your partner,” you said just to vex him. In the blink of an eye, Levi grabbed you and lifted you up before pushing you against the wall. He thrusted up into you without warning. You cried out in shock and pleasure, relishing the way he filled and stretched your walls. The lewd sound of skin beating against skin filled the small closet as you relaxed your body, wrapping a leg around his waist and your arms around his torso. Small jolts as satisfaction flowed through your body as you pushed against him, making him go deeper and deeper. 

Moans were muffled by mouths pressed against the others’ skin as Levi increased his speed, getting faster and rougher. Pleasure filled your body slowly, every one of his thrusts sending delightful sparks of energy through your veins. Your thighs started to tremble as you felt your climax approaching. You loudly moaned into the crook of his neck as you reached the peak of pleasure. Your body shuddered as Levi rode on your climax, the pulsating of your velvet core on his cock giving him an extra push towards his own orgasm. He didn’t last long after you, crying out as he released himself into you. 

Panting filled the room as you two came down from your high. His body was deliciously warm against yours, and you weren’t looking forward to getting dressed and having his heat leave you. 

“God, I needed that,” he commented lazily before removing himself from you. 

“Yeah, no kidding,” you replied, starting the process of getting dressed. “I didn’t realize how much I needed it too until now.” 

“For a quickie, that was fucking perfect,” he said, pulling his pants on. 

“It really was,” you agreed. “So are we gonna meet back up tonight, or are we good for today?” 

“I don’t know,” he yawned. “Probably. If this meeting is like the others, I’m going to need another release.” You finished dressing, pulling your jacket back on. 

“Awesome. I’ll see you tonight at seven,” you said, deciding the time for the two of you. He nodded in confirmation. “Thanks again, by the way, for oral. I know you hate doing that.” 

“Tch, you don’t have to thank me. I wanted to experiment a little. It’s starting to get boring sticking to fingering and hand jobs as foreplay,” he shrugged, fixing his cravat around his neck. 

“It kind of is, but I still really enjoy it,” you told him. “I’ll try and think of something creative for tonight’s foreplay, then.” 

“As long as you don’t put anything in my ass or yours, I’m down to try it,” he said, making you laugh. 

“I’ll try to remember that,” you chuckled. “All right, I’ll see you later, Levi.” 

“All right. See you tonight, [First],” he replied. You opened the door and started walking back to your office, a satisfied grin on your face. _Two steamy hook-ups in one day? I think I can live with that._ You could faintly hear Levi leave the closet and walk down the hall to his office. _I wonder if I’ll get any gifts for this time._


End file.
